


game of throne

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Phasma sitzt auf dem Thron und lässt sich von Kylo Ren und General Hux ihre Füße küssen. Wie kam es dazu? Lest es selbst! --- Kylux ---
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	game of throne

Jeder an Bord der Finalizer unterstellte ihr das Gegenteil von Eitelkeit, doch das stimmte ganz und gar nicht. Phasma konnte sehr eitel sein, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt vor der Tür stand.

Heute war dieser Zeitpunkt. Sorgfältig legte sie sich eine blonde Locke zurecht, fixierte sie mit Spray und widmete sich der nächsten Locke. Zwischendrin sah sie sich immer wieder im Spiegel an und lächelte sich zu. Ja, doch, sie fand sich selbst sehr hübsch. Heute erst recht. Heute war ihr großer Tag.

Als der Türalarm ging, hatte sie gerade goldfarbenen Lidschatten aufgetragen, der ihre blauen Augen in einem warmen Licht erscheinen ließ. Gut gelaunt, drückte sie auf den Sprechknopf.

„Was?“

Es war ein Sergeant, der ihr mitteilte, dass der Sessel an Ort und Stelle stand.

„Perfekt!“

Beschwingt ging sie zu ihrem Spiegel zurück, beendete ihr Gesichtskunstwerk mit einem Hauch Rouge auf den Wangenknochen und ein bisschen farblosem Gloss auf den Lippen und betrachtete sich ausgiebig. Sie trug einen schwarzen, fast ein wenig durchsichtigen Hosenanzug, der weder zu flattrig, noch zu eng war. Ihre Brüste wurden betont, doch der Ausschnitt war keineswegs vulgär tief. Phasma drehte sich und bewunderte ihr Hinterteil. Es war muskulös und stramm – perfekt. Am Ende tupfte sie sich ein rares Parfüm auf die Handgelenke, welche sie mal auf einer der Kernwelten erstanden hatte, die in diesem Luxus schwelgen konnten.

Sie lächelte sich zu und machte sich auf den Weg.

Woanders auf der Finalizer hämmerte Kylo an die Tür des Generals.

„Bist du soweit, Hux?“

„Nein, verschwinde!“

„Mach die Tür auf, jetzt!“

„Nein, ich kann nicht.“

„Mach sie auf oder ich tue es. Sofort!“

Die Tür glitt schließlich auf und er trat ein. Hux trug seine Uniform, wie sonst auch. Auch anderweitig sah er aus wie immer, ebenso wie er. Nichts deutete auf das hin, was gleich geschehen würde.

„Ich kann das nicht, Ren!“, sagte Hux wieder. Der Rothaarige war wirklich bleich. In seinen hübschen, grünen Augen war deutlich die Abneigung, wenn nicht sogar Ekel zu sehen und er nagte ständig an seiner Unterlippe.

„Du stellst dich an, Hux!“

„Ich … nein, das tue ich nicht. Das ist nur … abartig. Wir sollten Snoke wirklich darüber informieren, wir …“

„Wir werden gar nichts tun! Nichts dergleichen, verstanden?!“ Hux verstand ihn nicht, sah ihn nur zweifelnd und sichtlich nervös an.

„Nein, ja … ich kann nicht, Ren. Kannst du das nicht allein …“

„Bestimmt nicht. Du kommst gefälligst mit!“

„Nein, ich werde jetzt Snoke darüber informieren. Er sollte wissen …“

Mit Macht schubste er Hux hart an die Wand und war sofort vor ihm. Sein Körper drängte sich dicht an den des Generals. So spürte er dessen nervöses Beben sehr deutlich.

„Du tust das nicht! Das wäre unehrenhaft, Hux!“

„Was weißt du denn schon von Ehre, du … du … Berserker!“, fauchte ihn der Rothaarige scharf an.

Aufgebracht funkelte er ihn an, drückte sich an ihn und verhinderte mit seinem starken Willen jede Reaktion auf Hux.

„Du warst es, der gegen sie verloren hat.“

„Nach dir, Ren! Nach dir. Du hast zuerst verloren und hast vorher so getan, als wärst du unschlagbar. Hättest du nicht so unbesiegbar getan, hätte ich mich niemals drauf eingelassen. Das weißt du genau!“

Wusste er, spielte aber keine Rolle mehr. Wie benommen sah er in Hux‘ Gesicht. Seine Augen schwammen fast in Tränen so eine Aversion verspürte er vor dem, was sie nun tun mussten.

„Wir haben beide verloren und Phasma hat gewonnen. Deswegen werden wir nun tun, was abgemacht war, weil wir beide Ehre haben, verstanden!“

Hux schnaufte unglücklich, zitterte stärker und er hätte ihn fast geküsst, so reizvoll war seine Nähe. Mühsam kontrolliert trat er einen Schritt von dem General weg.

„Ich werde mich … garantiert übergeben müssen.“

„Wirst du nicht. Wir werden alles tun, was sie will. Keine Ausreden, keine Feigheit, Hux! Sonst trägt sie uns das ewig nach. Phasma hat uns beide im Holo-Schach besiegt und hat sich den Thron verdient.“

„Und falls es Snoke mitbekommt?“, fragte Hux hoffnungsvoll mit einem Hauch Schadenfreude im Tonfall.

„Wird er nicht. Er ist am anderen Ende der Galaxie und interessiert sich einen Dreck für den Raum, in dem er zu erscheinen beliebt. Solange Phasma da nicht sitzt, wenn er auftaucht, ist alles gut. Jetzt los, oder ich zwinge dich!“

Hux schniefte, hob dann stolz das Kinn und nickte einigermaßen würdevoll. Gemeinsam liefen sie nun zum Thronsaal, um Phasmas Wettgewinn einzulösen. Den ersten Teil zumindest. Den fast schon harmlosen und trotzdem widerlichen Teil.

Schon in diesen Sekunden war Armitage so übel, dass er sich wirklich am liebsten übergeben würde. Sowohl Phasma, als auch Ren (der es netterweise von Phasma gesagt bekommen hatte), wusste, dass er auf Männer stand. Das war aber noch nicht das eigentliche Problem.

Das Problem war, dass er sich selbst in einem Anfall von Größenwahn überschätzt hatte und außerdem hatte er Kylo Ren vertraut, der behauptet hatte, der beste Holo-Schachspieler aller Zeiten zu sein. Aus einer Laune heraus und weil Phasma gerade dabei stand, war die Wette entstanden eine Partie Jeder gegen Jeden zu spielen. Wer am Ende gewann, hatte einen Wunsch frei.

Schon das erste Spiel hätte ihn warnen sollen. Er hatte gegen Ren gespielt und ihn Zug um Zug demontiert. Anschließend hatte Phasma gegen Ren gespielt und ihn ebenfalls besiegt. Hätte Ren gegen die Frau gewonnen, hätten sie beide nochmal gegeneinander antreten müssen, um den endgültigen Gewinner zu bestimmen. Aber soweit kam es nicht, da Kylo gleich zweimal hintereinander haushoch verlor. Das hatte zur Folge, dass sie die Partie für einen Tag unterbrechen mussten. Kylo Ren war derart wütend geworden, als dass sie nichts anderes tun konnten, als sich in ihre Unterkünfte zurückzuziehen und zu warten bis der Sturm namens „Ren“ vorbeigezogen war. Ren tötete ein paar unbedeutende Wachen, zerstörte mehrere Räume und deren Einrichtung und wütete, bis er erschöpft zusammenbrach.

Das wurde allerdings nicht erwähnt, als sie sich erneut trafen, um weiterzuspielen. Phasma und Hux spielten nun gegeneinander. Wer gewann, war der Sieger. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber nach fast drei Stunden angespannter Ruhe (nur Kylo Ren kommentierte boshaft jeden seiner Züge), gewann Phasma mit einem hauchdünnen Vorsprung.

Fassungslos hatte er erst sie angesehen (ihr Gesicht war leicht gerötet und ihre Augen glänzten, auf ihren Lippen war ein triumphierendes Grinsen), dann Kylo Ren. Dessen vager Gesichtsausdruck, war etwas zwischen Schadenfreude und Unglauben.

„Das kann nicht sein!“, hatte er gesagt.

„Oh doch, Schätzchen. Jetzt bin ich dran!“

Gespannt und mit ungutem Gefühl hatte er die blonde Frau beobachtet. Sie war aufgestanden, hatte dramatisch die Arme ausgebreitet und mit schwülstiger Stimme intoniert:

„Man beschaffe mir einen Thron, meine Untertanen wollen meine Füße küssen!“

Erschüttert hatten Kylo und er sich angesehen, aber da präzisiert Phasma schon ihren Wunsch.

„Ich will in Snokes Thronsaal auf einem Thron sitzen und ihr beide küsst mir meine Füße. Aber das war’s noch nicht. So billig kommt ihr mir nicht davon!“

„Ich finde, so billig ist das nicht!“, murrte Ren und er konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Allein die Vorstellung Phasmas Füße küssen zu müssen, drehte ihm schon den Magen um. Aber es kam noch schlimmer.

„Und anschließend verwöhnt ihr mich beide. Sex, falls ihr keine Ahnung habt, wovon ich spreche!“

„Aber … das ist nicht … dein Ernst!“, brachte Ren fassungslos hervor. Er war aufgestanden und es schien nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sein Schwert aktivierte und sich damit auf Phasma stürzte.

Phasma schien das übersehen zu wollen, denn sie blickte nun ihn an und meinte mütterlich:

„Keine Sorge, Hux, du wirst es überleben. Aber Ausnahmen gibt es für dich nicht. Du strengst dich an, kapiert?! Ich will einen gigantischen Orgasmus, weil ich mir den wirklich verdient habe. Ihr beide habt gegen mich verloren. Wer ist also die Schlauste auf dem Schiff? Ich will eine Antwort!“, fauchte sie, als weder er noch Ren antworteten.

„Du“, sagte Ren finster und er erwiderte zynisch:

„Die großartige Phasma ist die Allerschlauste auf der Finalizer!“

Sie grinste zufrieden, wedelte mit der Hand und sagte:

„Ihr dürft euch entfernen, Pack!“

Phasma blickte auf ihre Füße. Sie steckten in mörderisch hohen Pee toes, die sie noch nie getragen hatte. Auch sie stammten von einer der Kernwelten und hatten Absätze jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft. Jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft, war auch der Weg bis hierher gewesen. Es war wie Folter gewesen und am Ende hatte sie sich erleichtert in den Sessel fallen lassen. In diesen Sekunden war es ihr sogar egal, ob Snoke die Entweihung seines „Throns“ merkte. Hauptsache sie saß und ihre Füße konnten sich entspannen.

Snoke schien einen Dreck auf ihre Anwesenheit zu geben, denn er ließ sie ihn Ruhe auf die beiden Männer warten. Dass Hux sich anstellen würde, war klar. Umso amüsanter war es ihn zu nötigen.

Und schon betraten die beiden Kasper den Thronsaal. Kylo Ren hätte sehr gern seine Maske getragen. Das wusste sie nur zu gut. Dass er es nicht tat, wertete sie als Achtung und Respekt vor ihr. Sie mochte ihn sehr gern, auch wenn sie das nie so offen zugeben würde. Geschmeidig lächelte sie den beiden Männern vergnügt entgegen, während die Beiden eher einen grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellten. Hux schaute angewidert auf ihre Füße und verzog das Gesicht. Ren war nicht so viel anzusehen. Allerdings glitzerten seine Augen, als sich ihr Blick kurz begegnete.

„Ihr müsst schon knien!“, forderte sie gnadenlos und deutete mit dem Finger zu Boden.

„Wir können auch so …“

„Wette! Verloren! Knie dich, Ren!“, knurrte sie empört. Sie beobachtete amüsiert, wie sich Ren und Hux einen ratlosen Blick zuwarfen und dann knieten sie sich wirklich. Ein Bild für die Ewigkeit!

„Die Lippen auf meinen Zehen. Ich will euch spüren und ihr küsst mindestens 30 Sekunden lang!“, forderte sie finster. Am liebsten hätte sie laut gelacht. Es machte großen Spaß diese beiden Möchtegern-Götter zu quälen und zu erniedrigen.

„Auf Drei! Eins! Zwei! Drei!“

Sie taten es. Beide drückten ihren Mund auf ihre Zehen und warteten, bis die Zeit um war. Hux hatte seine Augen zusammengekniffen, Ren sah eher so aus, als würde es ihm nicht so viel ausmachen. Und sie wusste sogar, weshalb das so war.

Als die Zeit um war, klatschte sie in die Hände.

„Wunderbar. Gehen wir zum zweiten Teil über, der hoffentlich ein wenig länger dauern wird!“ Ihr Blick ging eindeutig zu Kylo, der wegsah. Phasma zog sich ihre Schuhe aus und lief zwischen den Männern zu ihrem Quartier. Jetzt war sie doch ein bisschen aufgeregt und voller Vorfreude. An Sex dachte sie nicht oft. Noch seltener hatte sie welchen. Aber gleich Kylo Ren in ihrem Bett zu haben, brachte ihre Vagina zum Anschwellen.

Es war auch Phasma, die zuerst ausgezogen war. Scham oder Skrupel kannte sie keine. Nackt legte sie sich auf ihr Bett, betrachtete die beiden Idioten und lächelte liebevoll.

„Na los!“, forderte sie ungemütlich, als keiner der Beiden anfing.

Es gab keinen Ausweg. Sich Phasma zu widersetzen, war mitunter tödlich. Wer wusste das nicht besser als er, der so eine Art Freund für die blonde Frau war. Mit kalten Fingern und sehr langsam begann er sich zu entkleiden. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher, es hinter sich zu bringen, wenn nicht Kylo Ren dabei wäre. Zwischen Furcht und Verlangen nach dem Schwarzhaarigen schwankend, versuchte er ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, seit sie Snoke zu einem unsäglichen Team gemacht hatte. Natürlich gefiel Kylo ihm. Er wäre ein blinder Narr, wenn er das abstreiten würde. Genauso groß war seine Angst vor ihm. An etwas anderes als an Wachsamkeit in dessen Beisein zu denken, war unmöglich. Und nun mussten sich beide gleich nackt zu Phasma legen und sie befriedigen, wobei er keine Ahnung von nichts hatte (und das auch nicht haben wollte).

Dass Phasma ihn trotzdem zwang, war typisch für sie. Das würde er ihr nicht zum Vorwurf machen und auch nicht nachtragend sein. Dass Kylo Ren dabei war, allerdings schon.

„Warum zieht er sich nicht aus?“, fragte er mit einem schnellen Blick auf Ren, der ihn nur seltsam ansah.

„Gute Frage. Ren, warum ziehst du dich nicht aus?“

Kylo räusperte sich, antwortete nicht, begann aber nun auch langsam sich seiner komplizierten Rüstung zu entledigen.

Er war schon an seiner Hose, wagte es aber nicht mehr zur Seite zu blicken, um zu sehen, wie weit der andere Mann war. Nackt, beschämt und hilflos legte er sich zu Phasma. Dabei konnte er weder sie ansehen, noch Kylo Ren, der sich noch umständlich auszog. Ihm war schwindlig vor Abscheu und Entsetzen. Und nicht mal die Aussicht Kylo gleich nackt zu sehen, konnte ihn besänftigen. Auch nicht Phasmas Pranke, die ihn liebevoll an der Schulter tätschelte.

„Schließ einfach die Augen und denk an einen netten Kerl“, versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern. Er konnte nur ein unbestimmtes Brummen von sich geben und schloss gehorsam die Augen, ehe er doch noch gierig zu Ren blicken würde. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er auch noch hart werden und sich verraten.

Himmel, wenn diese absurde Nacht doch schon vorbei wäre! Irgendwie verstand er Phasma ja. Das Leben an Bord eines Zerstörers war alles andere als romantisch. Aber auch hier konnte man Sex bekommen. Allerdings war Phasma derart anspruchsvoll, dass sie scheinbar lieber verzichtete, als sich einen schnöden Soldaten ins Bett zu holen. Es musste schon Kylo Ren sein. Und er – Hilfe!

Er spürte, wie sich ein zusätzliches Gewicht ins Bett begab. Ren.

Dankbar war er Phasma, dass sie das Licht wenigstens so weit gedimmt hatte, dass es so dunkel war, dass man seine roten Wangen, die er garantiert hatte, nicht sehen konnte.

Kylo hatte gezögert sich auszuziehen, weil er schon erregt war. Und es lag keineswegs an Phasma.

Der nackte Hux gleich neben ihm, hatte ihn angetörnt, obwohl er ihn nicht mal richtig anschaute, um seinen Zustand nicht noch schlimmer zu machen. Phasma grinste anzüglich, sah auf seine Erektion, als er endlich ins Bett kam und zerrte ihn gleich näher. Dabei flüsterte sie hitzig:

„Genau so habe ich mir das vorgestellt! Hux, küss meine Brust! Los!“, kommandierte sie schamlos. Der Rothaarige stöhnte leidend, richtete sich aber pflichtgemäß auf. Phasma lag auf dem Rücken und er kniete zwischen ihren geöffneten Schenkel. Dahin hatte sie ihn gleich bugsiert, kaum, dass er ins Bett gekommen war.

„Ich werde sterben!“, hörte er Hux leise flüstern und musste schmunzeln. Unentwegt musste er den General nun ansehen, der demonstrativ seinem Blick auswich. Seine Lippen lagen auf Phasma Brustwarzen und man konnte von seinem Gejammer halten was man wollte, aber er bemühte sich wirklich es der blonden Frau recht zu machen. Wie hypnotisierte beobachtete er, wie Hux‘ Lippen sich um die Brustwarze schlossen, daran saugten und wurde dabei so unerträglich hart, dass es nur noch ein kleiner Schritt war in Phasma einzudringen. Die Frau hatte ihre Beine hochgestellt und er rutschte näher.

„Braver Hux!“, kommentierte Phasma und zwinkerte ihn dabei an. Er bekam kaum noch Luft. Seine Lippen waren offen und mit einem Hauch Hysterie saugte er die Luft in seine Lungen, während er Hux beobachtete. Da dessen Augen nun geschlossen waren, war das einfach. Sehnsüchtig betrachtete er den bleichen Körper, ließ auch sein Geschlecht nicht aus, was paradoxerweise trotzdem hart war.

Es lag an ihm, wusste Kylo sicher. Leider wusste Hux nicht, weshalb er hier war.

„Nun mach schon, Ren!“, fauchte ihn Phasma jäh so scharf an, dass sogar Hux die Augen aufriss. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, ihn durchzuckte es heiß und so verlangend, dass er in Phasma eindrang, ohne nur eine Sekunde Armitage Hux aus den Augen zu lassen. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich ihm, ein heißes Zittern durchlief ihn und er musste kurz die Augen schließen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Auch Phasma, die flüssig wie warme Butter war, keuchte begeistert. Nur Hux, der ihn bis dahin angesehen hatte, schloss wieder vorsorglich seine Augen und küsste weiter Phasmas Brust. Sorgfältig, nicht enthusiastisch.

Kylo bewegte sich in Phasma, die sich, wie er schnell merkte, vollkommen auf ihn einließ. Das war auch Sinn der Sache. Aber seine Augen lagen weiterhin auf Hux, der ihn nun auch wieder vorsichtig ansah. Diesmal schaute er nicht weg und schloss auch nicht die Augen. Während er in Phasma stieß, tat er es mit Hux, allein über Blicke.

Und das Schöne war, Hux merkte es. Seine Augen, die erst den Glanz von Beschämung hatten, waren tief und sehr dunkel geworden. Auch Hux‘ Schwanz war nun richtig hart und er hatte Mühe sich weiter zu bewegen. Phasma hatte eine Hand auf Armitages Hinterkopf, wühlte in seinen Haaren und stöhnte genießerisch vor sich hin. Ihre Augen waren nun auch geschlossen, ihr Gesicht offenbarte Verzückung und ihr Körper Vergnügen. Ihr Schoss presste sich ihm entgegen und sie war so warm, feucht und weit, dass er kaum was spürte. Was ganz gut war, denn das hier, war nur der erste Teil ihrer Vereinbarung.

Kaum konnte er glauben, was geschah.

Phasmas Brust zu küssen, war weniger dramatisch, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber auch nur, weil er Kylo Ren beobachten konnte. Sein Körper war leider der eines Gottes. Sein Anblick allein, erregte ihn. Seine Bewegungen, die er aus dem Augenwinkel wahr nahm, waren unerwartet einfühlsam und beinah wirkte er zurückhaltend. Aus Verlegenheit und weil er Angst hatte, zu sehr auf ihn zu reagieren, konnte er ihn erst nicht ansehen. Aber die Neugier siegte. Und dann versanken ihre Augen ineinander. Es war wie ein bizarres Wunder innerhalb einer grotesken Situation. Rens Augen waren rätselhaft, sie funkelten und versprachen ihm etwas, was er nicht verstand. Unentwegt sah er ihn nun an, bis er begriff. Kylo Ren fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen und musste ihn ansehen, weil er ihm gefiel.

Das zu verstehen, ließ etwas von ihm abfallen, was dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er total verkrampft gewesen war und nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass dieser skurrile Moment endlich vorbei war.

Phasmas Stöhnen wurde ein wenig tiefer. Ihre Hand in seinen Haaren nervte ihn, aber er wagte es nicht sie darauf hinzuweisen. Außerdem vergaß er es schnell, als er wieder in Kylos Augen versank. In seinem Gesicht war so viel Verlangen, dass er erschauerte. Lust, die Kylo auf ihn hatte.

„Schneller!“, forderte Phasma dunkel und Kylo tat, was sie wollte. Wenig später kam Phasma mit einem dunklen Seufzen zum Höhepunkt, während dem sie sich lustvoll räkelte und ihn anschließend endlich losließ.

Kaum war ihr Stöhnen verklungen, glitt Kylo aus ihr raus. Phasma hatte ihr Bein noch nicht weggenommen, da war er schon bei ihm. Seine Hände, die heiß waren, packten sein Gesicht und schon hatte er Rens Zunge im Mund. Erschrocken und sofort hochgradig erregt, stöhnte er auf.

Kylos feuchtes Glied, drückte sich an ihn, während er ihn nach unten aufs Bett drückte.

„Ich … will dich, jetzt und … hier!“, brachte Ren finster raus. Es klang wie eine Todesdrohung. An Phasma dachte er nicht mehr, als Kylo begann ihn zu berühren und zu küssen. Ganz anders als Phasma. Viel ungestümer, leidenschaftlicher und hemmungsloser.

Zuerst war er erschrocken über Rens Eifer, doch schon sehr bald verlor er seinen Fokus. Seine Sinne explodierten beinah, weil sie total überreizt waren. Kylos Geschmack war in seinem Mund. Er hatte seine Haut seinen Speichel und sogar auch irgendwie Phasma gekostet, als er nur kurz seinen Schwanz im Mund hatte. Er roch Kylo, spürte seinen harten Griff, mit dem er ihn nun auf den Bauch drehte und er hatte vorhin gesehen, dass der Schwarzhaarige völlig außer Kontrolle war. Seine dunklen Augen hatten einen irren Glanz, seine Gesichtszüge waren weich wie bei einem Kind, sein ganzer Körperausdruck war losgelöst und würde ihn in anderen Momenten große Angst machen. Jetzt verspürte er reines Verlangen, danach ihn in sich zu spüren.

Kylo drang in ihn ein. So vorsichtig er es in seinem Zustand der Geilheit vermochte. Es war nur anfangs ein wenig schmerzhaft und er glaubte, dass es einfach dazu gehörte, wenn jemand wie Kylo Ren mit einem schlief. Trotzdem bewegte er sich nie grob in ihm. Im Gegenteil. Der Mann war so sanft, dass er selbst sich ihm entgegen schob, um ihn tief und besitzergreifend in sich spürte.

Dabei kniete er und sein Blick war ganz verschwommen vor Lust. Als er Phasmas Hand, die immer noch neben ihnen lag (er hatte sie tatsächlich vergessen), seine Erektion packte und begann sie zu massieren, verlor er endgültig die Kontrolle. Die Stimulans war zu überwältigend.

Kylo in ihm, seine Finger, die sich fest in seine Hüften gruben, Phasmas Hand an seinem Schwanz. Zu viel. Er keuchte haltlos, auf dem unaufhaltsamen Weg nach oben. Einen Weg zurück gab es nicht, nur ein höher. Aber auch Kylos Stöhnen war tiefer und irgendwie animalischer geworden.

Ein leiser Aufschrei entwich ihm, kurz bevor sich sein Unterleib in den süßesten Krämpfen zusammenzog. Phasma ließ ihn nicht los, rieb ihn zu einem gewaltigen Höhepunkt, der sich mit Kylos Stöhnen vermischte, der mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig in ihm kam. Dabei war er so tief in ihm, dass es auf eine gute Art weh tat. Sogar Rens Zittern war in seinem Innersten zu spüren. Es brachte ihn tatsächlich den Tränen nah.

Als Phasma ihre Hand wegnahm, ließ er sich erschöpft nach vorn fallen. Der andere Mann glitt aus ihm raus, lag aber nur Sekunden später schwer atmend neben (halb auf) ihm, seine Hand auf seinem Rücken.

Endlich wagte er es die Augen zu öffnen. Die blonde Frau lag vor ihm, grinste breit und sagte:

„Na, da hatte doch jeder was davon, oder?“ Niemand antwortete. Ren atmete noch immer schwer und er war wie benommen.

„So, und jetzt raus aus meinem Bett, ihr Schwachköpfe!“, befahl Phasma wenig später und zog sich selbst schon mal an. Phasma schlüpfte in ihre Alltagskleidung und etwas daran motivierte sie beide aufzustehen. Allerdings mied er nun Kylo Rens Blick, weil er nicht wusste, wie er mit dem Moment umzugehen hatte.

Wenig später setzte sie Phasma vor die Tür, indem sie sie beide am Nacken packte und vor die Tür schob. Ren hatte noch nicht mal seine Maske auf und er hatte seinen Blaster in Phasmas Kabine vergessen. Vorsichtig sah er ihn an. Man sah in Rens Gesicht noch sehr deutlich die Lust und eine Art Zufriedenheit, die er dem Mann gar nicht zugetraut hatte. Seine Lippen, die ihn eben noch fast bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit geküsst hatten, lächelten zwar nicht, in den dunklen Augen sah er allerdings das Glitzern.

„Du hast es überlebt, Hux!“, sagte Ren trocken und lief los. Er lief neben ihm her, zögerte, sagte dann aber doch:

„Ja, dank dir.“

„Gern geschehen.“

„Könnte man … wiederholen.“

„Könnte man!“

Kylo Ren bog in einen Gang ab und ließ ihn stehen. Ein bisschen verwundert sah er dem Schwarzhaarigen nach, der sich im Gehen den Helm aufsetzte. War das jetzt eine Zusage, ein Eingeständnis, ein Versprechen? Er nahm es jetzt einfach mal an. So glücklich und zufrieden wie er gerade war, konnte er einfach nichts anderes glauben.

Einen Tag später klopfte es an Phasmas Tür. Als sie öffnete, war sie nicht überrascht Kylo Ren dort stehen zu sehen. Wortlos ließ sie ihn ein.

„Und? Ist dein Plan aufgegangen?“, fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort schon wusste. Sie sah es Hux in jeder Sekunde an. Kylo nahm die Maske ab und grinste.

„Ja, ist er.“

„Ich fand die Idee zwar ein wenig umständlich, doch wenn du das brauchtest, um dich selbst zu überwinden … Hux hättest du aber auch einfacher knacken können.“

„Ich weiß, aber darum allein ging es nicht.“

„Na, wenigstens haben sich die paar Übungsstunden im Holo-Schach gelohnt. Du schuldest mir noch vier Mal Sex, Ren.“

„Sicher, dafür bin ich hier.“

„Und alles nur, weil du Hux willst. Du spinnst, wenn ich das mal so anmerken darf!“

Kylo grinste immer noch, begann aber schon sich auszuziehen.

„Ich hätte es nicht tun können, wenn ich mir nicht sicher gewesen wäre, was ich für ihn empfinde. Jetzt weiß ich es. Ich will ihn und das sind nicht nur leere Worte.“

Phasma beobachtete ihn und begriff, wie umfassend Rens Besitzanspruch war. Tatsächlich ging es ihm nicht um einen „schnellen Fick“, wie sie es anfangs geglaubt hatte. Kylo Ren war nicht in der Lage etwas nur halb zu betrachten. Es musste ganz sein, komplett, für immer. Total. In der Hinsicht passt er sehr gut zum perfektionistisch veranlagten Hux.

„Pfff, und da heißt es immer, dass Frauen umständlich sind …“, feixte Phasma, während sie sich auszog. Am Ende war es ihr egal, was zwischen den beiden Spinnern lief. Hauptsache, sie bekam, was sie wollte.

Der Begriff die paar Übungsstunden war untertrieben. Die Wahrheit war, dass sie und Ren seit vielen Monaten Holo-Schach zusammen spielten. Fast jeden Abend. Damit Phasma eines Tages Hux schlagen konnte, damit die Wette funktionierte und Kylo herausfinden konnte, wie sehr er Hux wollte. Am Ende hatte es funktioniert. Jetzt verschaffte ihr Kylo einen wundervollen Orgasmus. Dass er in Hux verliebt war und das alles nur deshalb tat, war ihr egal. Sie liebte beide Männer auf eine schwesterliche Art und war sofort mit Rens Plan einverstanden gewesen.

Jetzt war Hux viel entspannter, glücklicher und umgänglicher. Ren war verliebt und zügelte sein Temperament dem General zuliebe und sie bekam noch dreimal ordentlichen Sex. Was wollte frau mehr?

Sie, Phasma, war die ungekrönte Königin; eines Throns mehr als würdig!

Vorsorglich lackierte sie sich nun immer die Fußnägel knallrot. Man wusste ja nie …


End file.
